Passion
by HollyShannenForever
Summary: STEAMY TYSHLEY FIC! Ashley Benson and Tyler Blackburn hook up after Coachella for the first time, and both realize that they can touch each other in ways they never imagined. A hot, fluffy lemony one-shot for Haleb Day!


**Thank you for beta'ing, xxdare2dreamxx1! Happy Haleb day, 11/05!**

Ashley Benson and Tyler Blackburn were partying and getting drunk at a Hollywood party after attending Coachella together. The cast of Pretty Little Liars rent a hotel to sleep over at, and Tyler's about to drop Ashley off at her room. She wants him to come in and stay the night, and apparently, he does too, since he doesn't protest when she pulls him into her room. They sit on her couch, just staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Your sexy body is distracting me," he murmurs, sliding his hands down her sides, her waist, and her hips. She blushes as he gropes her hot ass. He scoops her into his lap easily and lightly squeezes her boobs.

"Oh my, your hands!" she cries, panting as she gives him a lap heat in the room grows bigger as she moans louder and louder.

Tyler's boner grows until it's straining through his pants and making Ashley's shorts go in between her ass cheeks. He turns her around so she's straddling his hips. She undoes the zipper and button of her shorts and wiggles out of them. _Perfect, she's wearing red lingerie_. As she goes deeper on his cock, he groans, watching her breasts bounce up and down. Dry humping is fun, but he wants to taste her. He takes off his shirt as she gasps.

"Oh, God, Tyler, your muscles are huge!" Ashley squeezed his arms and leans her head all the way back, revealing her creamy neck. He bends over and starts sucking as he goes into her deeper and deeper. He licks her and softly grazes her neck with his teeth and lips, though not so hard that it would hurt her. "You taste so good."

"More, please! Aaaaah! Oh! Oh!" He stops when he sees a red mark on her neck. He's successful. He puts his hands through her shirt and massages her breasts. She takes her tank top off, just showing her lacy bra. There she is, naked except for her bra and undies. "Bed," she manages to gasp out. He carries her to their desired place, each step is a thud as they get closer.

"I've always imagined how you looked naked," he says, and his voice sounds very different as he says it.

"Take off your pants." she instructs him, licking her lips. _Oh, is Ashley about to do what Tyler thinks she is about to do?_ He drops his pants, revealing his five inch boner. Ashley sucks in a gasp and says, "I haven't done this in a while. I hope I do a good job."

"I'm sure you will." Tyler chuckles as her hand wraps around his little friend. She massages it for a few seconds, up and down, until her hands are covered in cum. "Don't stop," he says, his head thrown back in complete excitement. She continues doing it until it drips on the bed, and then she washes her hands in the bathroom. When she comes back, she's holding her panties in her hand and she throws the pair on the bed, behind him. He pulls up his pants as she jumps on the bed beside him and lifts her legs up off the bed, showing him her hole in her vagina. He knows exactly what to do. He slips one finger in there as she screams with pleasure. He goes in over and over rapidly, feeling everything up there and getting all wet. She bucks her hips and cums right in his hand. He licks her cum off his fingers and she backs up on the bed while taking off her bra. It makes him go insane. He rips off his jeans and crawls over the top of her.

"Oh, you're such a dirty man!" she laughs as he massages her ass and sucks her boobs. He bends down to her soaking pussy and sucks it. She cums right in his mouth, and he flips her on top of him. She starts sucking his nipples and moaning, her tongue runs all around his nipples, and then makes a trail down the middle of his chest to the top of his dick. Without warning, she's giving him the best blow job he's ever had in his life.

"Does that feel good?"

"Oh yeah, baby."

She gets on top of him and opens her legs, welcoming his manhood inside her. They grunt as it goes in, but it feels awesome! She bounces a few times as they both ride through their orgasms. Then, she collapses on top of him and they're both sweating on her bed.

"Oh, fuck, yes." she moans as she snuggles up to him. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, sweetie." He holds her close to him and they don't move for the next few hours. They might have fallen asleep, but they can't be sure. They're both too blissed out to move a muscle and they're content in resting in each other's arms.

They'd have to get up soon for their rehearsal. He's still holding her after a night of sleeping together, and she wakes him up a few minutes later by giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Ash…" he moans. "Ash…"

"I love you. But can you massage my back?"

"Certainly." He places his hands on her back and began to massage it. She tries to remember to breathe.

"That feels…" a moan escapes her lips, "…so good."

"What if I did this?" He starts tickling her sides and she giggles uncontrollably.

"I'm ticklish, remember?" she says, gasping for air.

"Right. Where are you the most ticklish?"

"Not telling." She rolls over and gives him a flirty smile.

He starts trailing his fingers up her side and then around her stomach. Her breathing gets faster as he gets near her breasts. Then, his fingers go just above her pants and she almost starts to hyperventilate. He skims his fingers across her neck and she lets out a huge breath. "I think you found it."

"Did I?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously. Then, he kissed her on the side of her face, down her neck, her sides, and her hips. She's giggling like a teenage girl all over again. "You're sexy and beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then you're sexy and handsome!"

"Like I didn't know that already," he teases, tickling the underside of her chin. "Your laughter is music to my ears." He strokes her cheek with his thumb, and she melts from his touch.

"Thanks," she says, giggling again.

She lets him get naked and pushes him back on the bed. He slides off her panties and then her bra, and she's soaking the bed.

"Cum to me, baby," he murmurs. "Turn me on."

"Oh, Tyler, you complete me," she sighs while pushing herself on top of him. They go up and down, moaning each other's name. He traces his fingers around her nipples and started kissing her everywhere, making her giggle. She kisses his neck and moans into it.

"You complete me too. God, Ashley, you're so wet!"

"You're so hard, your cock feels so good in my vagina, oh my God," she moans.

"I want you in me, baby!"

"Then fuck me, fuck me harder, Tyler, _fuck me harder!_" Ashley screams.

He sticks two fingers up her vagina and she sighs with pleasure. They rock back and forth, grunting and moaning. He kisses her clit, causing her to cry out. His lips go to the top of her vagina, up her bellybutton, onto her ribcage, then her breasts, up her collarbone, her jaw, her nose, her forehead, her neck, and then, finally, her lips. She exhales happily.

"I love you so much, Ashley," he pants.

"I love you too, Tyler."

He continues to rub against her when she begins orgasming. She cries out a little and screams, "_Oh Tyler, the things you do to me! Oh my god!_" She's out of breath from yelling so much.

"That's it, baby," he rumbles against her lips, causing a moan to slip out.

"That was…amazing," Ashley says as Tyler pulls her down for more making out.

"It was," he agrees.

Neither of them notice that as they're climaxing from both their highs, that Holly Marie Combs accidentally bursts in on them suddenly. They jump and Tyler hides himself and Ashley with the sheets. Their faces are tomato red, and Holly covers her eyes. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I can't see anything. Just wanted to let you know that you're both late for rehearsal! Okay, going now. Bye."

"See, that's what happens when you forget to knock," Ashley mumbles and muffles her giggles with her hand. "Let's get each other dressed."

Tyler smiles at Ashley's suggestion and kisses her. "We better fix our sex hair."

"Yeah."

Within fifteen minutes, they're fully clothed and stumbling back to where their group's supposed to meet. Holly shakes her head at the two of them, and they cling to each other. They don't want to look at her, and she looks ashamed as well, but they all laugh their embarrassment off. Besides their awkward moment with Holly, they had the best time of their life in Ashley's hotel room!


End file.
